


In Singing And In Dreaming / In Sulahn La In Somniar

by themoonowl



Series: Songs of Thedas and (the) Beyond [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Elves, Dalish Lore, Elvhen, Elvhen Language, Fanon, Gen, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonowl/pseuds/themoonowl
Summary: A poem/song I created in the Elvhen language for a fanfic I am currently writing. It's supposed to be a fanon old Elvhen bard song that can be sung as a duet or solo. More details in the end notes.





	In Singing And In Dreaming / In Sulahn La In Somniar

Ar aravas tel'enfenim,  
Mala lath ma ghilana.  
Ma lasa sulahn'nehn shiral,  
Dirthavara mala vhenan.  
  
Mir lath banal din'an, vhenan,  
Mala samahl na sulahn.  
Mala elgar na Elgara.  
Mala lath na enansal.  
  
Ma atish'an, ma haminan,  
Ma lasa sulevin shiral.  
Ar lasa ma bellanaris.  
Ar lasa ma mir vhenan.  
  
Ara dar mala atish'an,  
Ara dar mala hamin,  
Ar dirthavara mir vhenan,  
Ir mala, bellanaris.  
  
In sulahn la in somniar  
Var lath banal din'an.  
Var lath vir suledin, vhenan,  
Ar lath ma, bellanaris!

* * *

 

Translation:

  
I journey without fear,  
Your love guides me.  
You give joy to this journey,  
Promise me your heart.  
  
My love will never end, my heart,  
Your laugh is singing.  
Your spirit is the Sun.  
Your love is a blessing.  
  
You are peace, you are a place of rest,  
You give purpose to this journey.  
I give you eternity.  
I give you my heart.  
  
I will be your peace,  
I will be your rest,  
I promise my heart,  
I am yours, eternally.  
  
In singing and in dreaming  
Our love will never end.  
Our love will endure, my heart,  
I love you, eternally.

**Author's Note:**

> For this poem I drew inspiration from the "How to train your dragon 2" song: "For the dancing and the dreaming".
> 
> I am not familiar with the English terms for describing poetry, but I would say this poem is written in a "loose octameter", if that makes sense.
> 
> The song can be sung in a duet, with the second-last stanza (or verse? English is weird) being the other person singing, and the last stanza being both of the people singing. But this is only a suggestion.
> 
> The translation should be pretty straight forward and canon, with almost all words found in the wiki, but I want to clarify how I used three specific ones:  
> 1) "Dirthavara" I extracted from the word "Dirthavaren", which means "The Promise" and is the elven name for The Exalted Plains. In this poem, I am using it as a verb, "to promise".  
> 2) "Aravas" is in the wiki, but it says the meaning is unknown. From "Mir da'len somniar", from the line "Mala taren aravas" which is translated as "Your mind journeys". In this poem, I am using it as "to journey".  
> 3) "Ara" I also took from "Mir da'len somniar", especially the lines: "Ara ma'desen melar" and "Ara ma'athlan vhenas" which are translated "But I will hold you here" and "I will call you home" respectively. In this poem, I am using it as "I will".


End file.
